Ce Qu'ils N'ont Pas Dit
by Mana2702
Summary: Thranduil vient présenter ses "respects" à Thror. On lui refuse un coffrets de pierres précieuses. Thorin propose de le "consoler" mais quelque chose tourne mal. C'est ainsi que commença réellement la haine et la rivalité entre l'Elfe et le Nain. Toutefois, ils oublient souvent de parler de cette partie de leur histoire...


**_Petit fic pour mon amie Viril-Thorin ;) enjoy Chou' :D_**

Thror venait de trouver l'Arkenstone. Il fit donc demander à ce que tous viennent se prosterner devant lui. Thranduil, le Roi de Elfes ne fut pas épargné de cette obligation. Il vint donc en compagnie de quatre de ses plus fiables conseillers et représentants.

Thorin, le petit-fils de Thror était debout à côté du trône de son grand-père. Il regardait les différentes personnes venir et présenter leur respect au Roi. Il observait le Roi Elfe. Il trouvait très séduisant son corps fin et musclé, ses longs cheveux platines, ses yeux bleus, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines. Le seul détail légèrement perturbant et tue l'amour était ses épais sourcils noirs.

Thranduil s'approcha de Thror. Un de ses Nains ouvrit un coffret rempli de gemmes blanches aussi brillantes que les étoiles. Thranduil fut comme hypnotisé par ces gemmes. Il s'approcha du coffre en tendant la main mais le Nain referma brusquement le coffret.

L'Elfe pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils et fit demi-tour. Thror venait de grandement l'offenser. Ses conseillers le suivirent. Les cinq Elfes marchaient le dos droit, d'un pas léger et gracieux.

Thorin inclina la tête envers son grand-père pour lui indiquer silencieusement qu'il partait. Il emprunta un couloir et finit par rattraper les Elfes mais pas un chemin différent.

Thrnaduil regarda le jeune prince Nain avec surprise. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux bleus perçants, un nez droit, des lèvres fines, un corps musclé et se tenait droit, montrant qu'il était noble. L'Elfe pencha la tête sur le côté:

«-Puis-je vous aider?

-J'ai à vous parler.»

Thranduil fit signe à ses conseillers d'avancer sans lui et suivit Thorin qui commençait à s'éloigner. Ils marchèrent à travers de longs couloirs de pierres et arrivèrent enfin devant une large porte en bois. Thorin l'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'Elfe.

Thranduil entra et regarda autour de lui. C'était manifestement la chambre de Thorin. Il y avait un lit recouvert de peaux de bêtes, un bureau en bois, un siège de la même matière, une armoire en bois également. La chambre était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies de tailles et de couleurs différentes. C'était pour le moins… rustique.

Thorin entra à sa suite et ferma la porte. L'Elfe se tourna vers lui:

«-Alors, que vouliez vous me dire?

-J'ai vu votre tête lorsqu'on vous a retiré les gemmes.

-Oui et alors?

-Alors vous m'aviez l'air triste, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous consoler, et peut-être même vous aider.»

Thranduil eut un sourire en coin devant l'arrogance et le courage de ce jeune prince Nain. Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur:

«-Et que me proposez vous?»

Pour toute réponse Thorin l'embrassa. Thranduil ne bougea pas, il n'était pas vraiment surpris que le jeune prince fasse ça. Il avait parfaitement vue comment il le regardait un peu plus tôt.

Thorin approfondi le baiser en faisant reculer Thranduil jusqu'au lit. Le grand blond se laissa tomber en arrière sur les peaux de bêtes. Thorin commença à le dépouiller de ses vêtements en continuant de l'embrasser.

Thranduil retira la tunique de Thorin et caressa son torse musclé. Le Nain sourit et continua de déshabiller le Roi. Thranduil était déjà dur et il sentait l'érection de son amant contre son ventre. Ceci le fit frissonner de désir, il avait vraiment envie que Thorin lui fasse l'amour à présent.

Thorin termina de les déshabiller. Il écarta les jambes de l'Elfe et le pénétra. Thranduil poussa un couinement de plaisir en se cambrant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu avant, ne s'étaient jamais parlé mais ça n'était pas le plus important.

Le prince commença un mouvement de hanches. Il replia les jambes de Thranduil pour aller plus loin en lui. Il se pencha et parsema son torse de baisers et de morsures légères. L'Elfe gémit de plaisir et demanda quelque chose dans sa langue. Thorin ne comprit pas mais se dit que ça devait être une demande pour qu'il accélère.

Thorin accéléra donc la cadence de ses coups de reins en mordant la gorge du grand blond. Thranduil n'était plus que supplications en elfique et gémissements de plaisir. Il avait les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière.

Thorin fixait le regard paisible de l'Elfe poussant quelques grognements de plaisir ça et là. Il était beaucoup moins démonstratif que son amant quand au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il donna des coups plus puissants en accélérant encore le rythme.

Thranduil se cambra à nouveau et jouit. Thorin donna encore quelques poussées et jouit à son tour. Il se retira et commença à se rhabiller. Thranduil demanda:

«-Alors, comment comptez vous m'aider?

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

-Pardon?!»

Thranduil s'était levé fou de colère:

«-Vous voulez dire que vous avez dit cela uniquement pour posséder mon corps!

-Hum… oui.»

Thranduil se rhabilla à la hâte et lança un regard meurtrier à Thorin:

«-Si un jour vous êtes dans le besoin ne comptez pas sur moi!»

Il partit.

Quelques temps après, Smaug le terrible dragon attaqua Erebor. Thorin fuit le château avec des habitants et vit Thranduil avec une armée en haut de la colline. Il les appela à l'aide. Thranduil le regarda, pencha la tête et partit.

C'est ainsi que leur rivalité et leur haine commença réellement.


End file.
